


Wer bist du wirklich?

by Bee_57, Larissa0612



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_57/pseuds/Bee_57, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissa0612/pseuds/Larissa0612
Summary: Marinette ist schon länger in Adrien verliebt, was passiert, wenn sie herausfindet, wer er wirklich ist?





	1. Chapter 1

**Marinettes POV**

*Ding Dong*

Die Schulglocke läutet. Ich begebe mich erfreut in das Klassenzimmer, da wir jetzt meinen Lieblingsfach, Kunst haben. Der Unterricht gefällt mir aber um Einiges besser, weil Adrien vor mir sitzt. Ich setze mich auf meinen Platz und sehe zu wie die anderen langsam und offensichtlich müde, durch die Tür kommen.

Dann sehe ich Alya, die zu mir rüber läuft und sich neben mich setzt.

"Hi Marinette. Hast du schon mit deinem Kunstprojekt angefangen? Ich glaube, ich brauche da nämlich deine Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht ganz genau, was ich machen will."

"Hey Alya. Ja, ich wäre eigentlich gestern fertig gewesen, wenn ich nicht meine Farben umgeschmissen hätte. Dann musste ich stundenlang den Boden schrubben, um die Farbe abzubekommen und ja, ich kann dir auf jeden Fall bei deinem Projekt helfen."

"Cool danke. Treffen wir uns dann später bei dir?"

"Okay, können wir machen. So gegen 17 Uhr?"

"Ja."

Bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten können, betritt die Lehrerin den Raum und alle werden ruhig. Außer Chloé, sie redet noch mit Sabrina über irgendwelche Schuhe, die sie nicht von ihrem Vater bekommen hat. Louis Vuitton oder so. Anstatt denen hat ihr Vater ihr Nike Schuhe gekauft.

Die Lehrerin wirft Chloé einen bösen Blick zu und auch sie wird still. Dann beginnt der Unterricht. Heute lernen wir etwas über Vincent Van Gogh. Die Lehrerin erzählt etwas über seinen Stil und erklärt uns die Bedeutung einiger Bilder von ihm.

Sie teilte uns auch mit, dass er nach einem Streit einen großen Teil seines linken Ohrs abgeschnitten hatte. Daraus entstand dann später sein Selbstporträt mit verbundenem Ohr und Pfeife im Mund. Dann ist die Stunde auch schon vorbei. Die Lehrerin erinnert uns nochmal daran, dass wir bald die Projekte abgeben müssen und schickt uns dann in die Pause.

Ich gehe mit Alya auf den Pausenhof und wir suchen uns eine Bank, auf welche wir uns setzen. Dann führen wir unser Gespräch von vorhin fort.

"Also nochmal wegen dem Projekt. Wir sollen ja eine Collage machen, die uns selbst darstellen soll. Dafür können wir aber nur Zeitschriftenausschnitte benutzen. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht wo ich da suchen soll. Ich lese nicht so oft Zeitschriften. Eher bin ich im Internet unterwegs."

"Ja das kann ich verstehen. Aber du kannst ja auch die zweite Option nehmen und ein Selbstporträt malen. So wie ich."

"Das würde ich sogar in Betracht ziehen, wenn ich so malen könnte wie du. Aber wenn ich das versuchen würde, käme das perfekte Monster für den nächsten Horrorfilm heraus und nicht mein Gesicht."

"Also gut am Besten guckst du mal im Internet nach, was es für Zeitschriften gibt und dann kannst du ja mal gucken, welche dich an dich erinnern. Dann findest du auch bestimmt Sachen, die du für deine Collage benutzen kannst."

"Danke Marinette. Du bist echt eine gute Freundin."

Dankbar läuft Alya davon.

Ich bleibe noch auf der Bank sitzen und genieße die letzten zwei Minuten der Pause, die Sonne, die warm auf mein Gesicht scheint.

*Ding Dong*

Es klingelt. Ich stehe auf und laufe wieder zum Klassenraum zurück. Jetzt haben wir Mathe. Ein Fach, das ich nicht so mag. Aber egal, Adrien sitzt ja vor mir und das verbessert meine Laune um einiges.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marinettes POV**

AHH! Ich hasse Mathe so sehr!

Seit sieben Minuten versuche ich dieselbe Aufgabe zu lösen. Immer wieder kommt die falsche Antwort heraus.Wir haben nämlich schon die Lösung bekommen, jedoch nicht den Lösungsweg.

Ich blättere mittlerweile meine zweite vollgeschriebene Seite um, bin offensichtlich aufgebracht darüber, dass ich die Lösung nicht finde.

Plötzlich dreht sich Adrien um.

"Brauchst du Hilfe Marinette?"

Bevor ich antworten kann sagt Chloé etwas.

"Also mir kannst du gerne helfen, Adrien."

Dann lächelt sie ihn mit ihrem dummen Grinsen an. Adrien scheint mich schon vergessen zu haben und hilft jetzt Chloé. Dann muss ich halt Alya fragen.

"Alya kannst du mir bitte bei dieser Aufgabe helfen, ich finde die Lösung nicht."

"Na klar Marinette, wofür sind Freunde sonst da?"

Alya hilft mir und ich merke, dass Mathe eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm ist, wenn man weiß, wie man die Aufgabe lösen soll.

Dann beendet die Lehrerin die Stunde. Sogar fünf Minuten vor dem Klingeln. Hausaufgaben gibt sie uns aber trotzdem.

Endlich ist die Schule aus. Ich laufe in der prallen Sommerhitze nach Hause und kann schon fast nicht mehr, als ich die Haustür erreiche.

"Maman, Papa! Ich bin da!"

Ich betrete die Bäckerei. Meine Eltern sind beschäftigt die Kunden zu bedienen, also gehe ich nach oben in unsere Wohnung.

Müde setze ich mich an die Mathehausaufgaben, die ich schon bis morgen fertig haben muss. Dank Alya weiß ich ja, wie ich die Aufgaben rechnen muss.

Wie war das noch gleich? Erst umformen und dann teilen? Oder doch erst in Brüche umwandeln? Mist, ich hab es schon wieder vergessen.

Erschöpft lasse ich den Stift auf mein Heft fallen. Ich rufe jetzt Alya an. Das kann doch nicht sein.

"Hallo?"

"Hi Alya. Ich bins, Marinette. Du, könntest du mir noch einmal die Aufgaben in Mathe erklären? Bitte!"

"Nee, tut mir Leid, Marinette. Aber frag doch Adrien."

Verblüfft will ich etwas antworten, aber Alya hat schon aufgelegt. Mist!

Soll ich Adrien anrufen? Nein, das kann ich doch nicht machen. Er hat bestimmt keine Zeit für mich. Obwohl er jetzt normalerweise Zeit hätte. Aber in der Schule hat er auch lieber Chloé als mir geholfen. Vielleicht gehe ich ihm auf die Nerven, wenn ich ihn schon wieder um Hilfe frage? Aber eigentlich will ich ihn ja schon anrufen, seine Stimme hören.

Ich nehme allen Mut zusammen und rufe ihn mit meinem Handy an. Es klingelt. Dann geht er dran.

"Hallo? Hier ist Adrien."

"Hi bin... bin... äh Marinette! Ja ich bin Marinette."

"Hi Marinette. Warum rufst du an?" 

"Ich brauche deine Helfi... äh Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben in Mathe."

"Okay, soll ich zu dir kommen oder wollen wir das am Telefon machen."

"Äh... wenn du willst."

"Ist es okay, wenn ich zu dir komme Marinette? Ich glaube ich kann dir das dann einfacher erklären."

"Okay..."

Gedankenverloren starrt Marinette eines der Bilder von Adrien an.

"Ich bin dann in zehn Minuten bei dir. Bis gleich!"

"Bis gleich."

Marinette schaut verträumt auf ihr Handy. Auf einmal wird sie angestupst. Sie schreckt auf.

OhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGott.

"Tikki, ich muss die ganzen Bilder noch wegräumen! Hilf mir bitte!"

Tikki und Marinette wuseln durch das Zimmer und hängen alle Plakate und Bilder ab, auf denen Adrien zu sehen ist. Nur das Klassenfoto bleibt hängen.

Da klingelt es auch schon. Marinette zuckt zusammen.

"Schnell Tikki, versteck dich!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Marinettes POV**

Schnell renne ich zur Tür und öffne sie. Dort steht Adrien so perfekt wie immer.

Er lächelt mich an und winkt kurz.

"Äh hi. Komm doch zu mir äh ich meine komm doch rein."

Sofort werde ich rot. Warum kann ich nicht denken, wenn er bei mir ist?

Wir gehen hoch in mein Zimmer und setzen uns an den Schreibtisch, damit er mir die Mathehausaufgaben erklären kann. Schon nach einer halben Stunde sind wir fertig.

Adrien schaut sich in meinem Zimmer um und sieht die Wii-Fernbedienungen auf der Fensterbank liegen. Er grinst mich an.

"Ich hab trainiert. Vielleicht kann ich dich jetzt schlagen."

"Okay."

Wir schnappen uns die Controller und spielen Mario Kart. Nach den ersten beiden Rennen steht es unentschieden. Die dritte Strecke ist natürlich der Regenbogenboulevard.

Ich liege schon die ersten beiden Runden vorne und auch während der Dritten verändert sich das nicht. Nur noch zwei Kurven dann bin ich im Ziel.

Adrien fährt über eine Rampe und reißt die Fernbedienung zur Seite und stößt gegen meinen Arm. Vor Schreck falle ich runter. Adrien überholt mich und gewinnt.

"Jaaa! Endlich!"

Er jubelt und streckt die Arme in die Luft. Plötzlich umarmt er mich. Und freut sich weiter bis er dann bemerkt was er eigentlich gerade macht.

"Oh äh tut mir Leid."

Eine unangenehme Stille entsteht zwischen uns. Bis ich sie durchbreche.

"Wollen wir im Onlinemodus gegen andere Leute fahren? Oder willst du etwas Anderes machen."

"Nein, nein, lass uns denen zeigen, wer die Besten sind."

Zusammen in zweier Teams fahren wir mit den anderen um die Wette. Die meisten Rennen gewinnen wir, aber einige verlieren wir auch. Als ich nach einiger Zeit Kopfschmerzen bekomme sehe ich auf die Uhr.

Was?! Schon 18 Uhr? Wir haben eben über zwei Stunden Mario Kart gespielt, aber es hat sich so angefühlt als wären es nur Minuten gewesen?"

"Marinette, es gibt Essen! Will Adrien auch bei uns mitessen? Es gibt Sushi und Frühlingsrollen."

Fragend sehe ich Adrien an.

"Ja gerne bleibe ich zum Essen. Mein Vater und Nathalie sind heute nicht zu Hause also hätte ich alleine essen müssen."

"Okay dann komm, wir gehen runter."

Gesagt, getan. Wir gehen die Treppe runter und betreten das Esszimmer. Das Essen ist schon serviert, also setzen wir uns hin.

Ich nehme die Essstäbchen mit Leichtigkeit auf und fange an zu essen. Meine Eltern tun dasselbe, nur Adrien scheint es nicht so ganz hinzubekommen. Plötzlich fallen ihm die Stäbchen aus der Hand auf den Boden.

Meine Eltern lächeln nur und meine Mutter bringt ihm Gabel und Messer.

"Ich kann dir ja mal zeigen, wie man mit Stäbchen isst, Adrien."

"Ja okay. Gerne."

Wir essen weiter und räumen dann zusammen alle den Tisch ab. Dann muss Adrien leider gehen und wir verabschieden uns. Er umarmt mich und ich werde knallrot, was er aber nicht sieht, da er mit dem Rücken zu mir steht, als er durch die Tür geht.

Als sich die Tür schließt gehe ich langsam in mein Zimmer und hole mein Handy. Ich sehe, dass ich eine Nachricht von Alya habe. Oh Mist, ich sollte ihr doch mit dem Projekt helfen. Schnell schreibe ich ihr eine Nachricht.

\- Hey Alya,   
  Adrien war bis eben bei mir und ich habe deine Nachricht nicht gesehen.   
  Soll ich jetzt trotzdem nochmal vorbei kommen?

-Nein ich bin schon fast fertig aber trotzdem danke nochmal für die Hilfe in der Pause

Ich schalte mein Handy aus, lege mich ins Bett und warte darauf, dass ich einschlafe. Das passiert auch schnell, da ich müde vom Tag heute bin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marinettes POV**

Als der Wecker klingelt, erschrecke ich mich. Ich hab mein eigenes Kunstprojekt ganz vergessen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr.

4:23

Was? Ich hab meinen Wecker doch gar nicht verstellt:

Mein Handy leuchtet. Ein unbeantworteter Anruf, Nummer unterdrückt. Wer ruft denn zu solch einer Uhrzeit an? Ich schüttele den Kopf.

Ich stehe auf und male noch die fehlenden Schattierungen auf mein Selbstporträt. Jetzt wirkt es tiefer.

Ich gähne. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass es fast fünf ist. Eine Stunde Schlaf kann ich also noch bekommen. Ich lasse mich in mein Bett fallen und schlafe sofort wieder ein.

*Biep biep. Biep biep*

Mein Wecker klingelt. Ich schalte ihn aus und strecke mich. Durch mein unfreiwilliges Aufwachen um halb fünf bin ich noch ziemlich müde.

Ich gehe ins Bad und spritze mir ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das vertreibt die Müdigkeit schon ein bisschen. Ich mache mich fertig und gehe dann in die Küche, um zu frühstücken.

Nach dem Frühstück setze ich mir Kaffeewasser auf und gehe kurz nach oben, um meine Schulsachen zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit hat mir meine Mutter den Kaffee schon in meinen Thermosbecher gegossen und mir meine Schulbrot hingestellt.

"Danke, Maman."

Ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich will gerade nach draußen, als ich merke, dass ich mein Porträt in meinem Zimmer vergessen habe. Schnell renne ich nach oben und hole es noch.

Puh, das war knapp. Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Dann hätte ich eine 6 bekommen.

Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich bin ich mal pünktlich. Aber auch nur aus dem Grund, dass heute noch niemand Ladybug gebraucht hat. Daher war es eigentlich ein recht entspannter Morgen.

In der Schule warte ich am Eingang auf Alya. Als sie das Gebäude betritt, blickt sie mich erstaunt an.

"Du? Schon hier? Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?"

Wir umarmen uns zur Begrüßung.

"Tja, ich hab es heute mal geschafft, rechtzeitig aufzustehen."

Verlegen fasse ich mir in den Nacken, als ich Adrien und Nino hinter mir höre. Ich drehe mich um. Die beiden laufen auf uns zu.

"Hey, Mädels!"

Nino umarmt Alya und winkt mir kurz zu.

"Hi!"

Adrien hebt kurz die Hand.

"Ach, danke nochmal für gestern, Adrien."

Ich sehe ihn schüchtern an.

"Kein Problem. Mach ich doch gerne."

Er lächelt. Ach, dieses Lächeln...

"Wir sollten mal zum Klassenraum gehen, wenn ihr schon mal pünktlich seid."

Nino sieht Adrien und mich an. Ich blicke kurz zu Adrien, werde rot und schaue weg.

Die beiden Jungs laufen schon los, doch Alya hält mich noch kurz zurück.

"Seltsamer Zufall, dass ihr beiden Zuspätkommer am gleichen Tag mal pünktlich seid."

Sie zwinkert mir zu.

"Ach, das hat doch nichts zu heißen."

Da klingelt es schon. Schnell rennen wir zu Klassenzimmer. Wir schaffen es gerade noch, uns hinzusetzen, bevor Mademoiselle Bustier den Raum betritt.

"Guten Morgen. Ah, Adrien und Marinette, ihr habt es auch mal geschafft, zum Stundenbeginn hier zu sein."

Danach ging der Schulalltag normal und langweilig weiter. Wenn man davon absieht, dass Adrien mich in Kunst wegen meinem Selbstporträt gelobt hat.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinettes POV

*Ding Dong*

Ahh. Endlich ist die Schule aus.

*KRACH! BUMM! PENG!*

Da braucht wohl jemand Ladybugs Hilfe. Ich stehe auf und packe so schnell wie möglich meine Sachen zusammen. Dann verlasse ich das Klassenzimmer eilig. Alya rennt mir hinterher.

"Marinette! Warte! Hörst du das auch? Ich muss das für meinen LadyBlog aufnehmen. Kommst du mit?"

"Nein, ich muss nach Hause. Hab heute noch einen Friseurtermin."

"Okay dann bis morgen!"

Damit ist unser Gespräch beendet und Alya rennt in Richtung Lärm. Ich laufe in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und verstecke mich in einer Seitengasse.

"Tikki, verwandle mich!"

Nach der Verwandlung renne ich so schnell ich kann zum Ort des Geschehens. Ich schwinge mich mit meinem JoJo über die Dächer und bin schon nach wenigen Minuten da.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich schon Chat Noir. Er zwinkert mir zu und wir gehen näher an die Geräuschquelle.

"Na Milady, auch endlich da?"

"Ganz ruhig, Kätzchen. Wir haben einen Akuma zu besiegen."

"Wer wurde denn akumatisiert? Hast du die Person schon gesehen."

Bevor ich antworten kann, höre ich wieder ein lautes Geräusch. Ich sehe Chat Noir an und er nickt mir zu. Wir kommen dem Akumaopfer immer näher, bis wir sie erblicken. Erschrocken erkenne ich, dass Mademoiselle Bustier akumatisiert wurde und gerade eine arme alte Dame belehrt.

Chat Noir schüttelt den Kopf und ruft ihr etwas zu.

"Mademoiselle Bustier, lassen sie die Frau in Ruhe."

Die Lehrerin blickt ihn an. Ihre nun gelben Augen funkeln böse.

"Ich bin nicht Mademoiselle Bustier. Ich bin Bad Teacher. Und du bekommst eine 6!"

Sie wirft ihn mit einem Stapel Papiere ab, der plötzlich in ihrer Hand auftaucht. Mit Leichtigkeit weicht Chat Noir dem Geschoss aus.

Plötzlich hören sie Chloé schreien.

"Papa mach was, diese Alte kann mich doch nicht durchfallen lassen."

Ihr Vater sieht sie nur verständnislos an und versucht dann, eine Unterhaltung mit Bad Teacher zu starten. Diese wirft ihm einen aggressiven Blick zu und schmeißt einen weiteren Stapel Blätter in seine Richtung. Er hat nicht so viel Glück wie Chat Noir und wird am Kopf getroffen. Er sackt auf den Boden zusammen und ist ohnmächtig.

Chloé schreit auf und rennt weg. Bad Teacher folgt ihr.

"Ladybug, hilf mir!"

Schnell renne ich hinterher und werfe Bad Teacher meinen JoJo an den Kopf. Sie stolpert und fällt hin. Das gibt Chloé genug Zeit um zu flüchten.

Wütend starrt mich Bad Teacher an. Dann geht sie in den Nahkampf. Sie holt ein langes Holzlineal aus ihrer Tasche und versucht, mich damit zu schlagen. Zum Glück sind meine Reflexe besser als ihre und ich kann allen Schlägen erfolgreich ausweichen

Hinter ihr erblicke ich Chat Noir, der mir ein Zeichen gibt. Ich soll sie noch etwas länger ablenken.

"Glücksbringer!"

Durch meine magische Fähigkeit erscheint ein Tisch und Stuhl vor mir, mit einem Test und einem Stift darauf. Perplex starre ich die Sachen an. Plötzlich kommt mir die Erleuchtung. Ich setze mich an den Tisch und melde mich.

"Bad Teacher? Ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe bei dieser Frage."

Sie starrt mich an, kommt aber trotzdem zu mir und liest sich die Frage durch.

"Du sollst da deinen Namen hinschreiben, du Dummkopf! Du wirst es nie zu etwas bringen. Du kannst ja nicht einmal deinen eigenen Namen aufschreiben. Ahahahaha!"

"Aber Bad Teacher, Sie haben hier, glaube ich, einen Fehler gemacht."

Ich zeige auf die zweite Aufgabe, die überhaupt keinen Sinn macht. Bad Teacher reißt den Test an sich und zieht ihren Stift aus ihrer Hemdtasche.

"Kataklysmos!"

Chat Noir kommt angesprungen und berührt den Stift, der sofort zerfällt. Der Akuma fliegt daraus hervor. Schnell fange ich ihn ein.

"Deine dunklen Zeiten sind vorbei, kleiner Akuma. Gleich musst du nicht mehr böse sein! Hab dich! Tschüss kleiner Schmetterling. Miraculous Ladybug."

Der Akuma wird wieder zum Schmetterling und Bad Teacher verwandelt sich in Mademoiselle Bustier zurück. Chat Noir und ich machen unser Abschiedsritual, einen Fist Bump, und verschwinden dann vom Ort des Geschehens.

Ich verwandele mich wieder in Marinette und gehe dann nach Hause. Dort angekommen esse ich noch etwas und lege mich dann ins Bett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marinettes POV**

Ich wollte eigentlich schlafen, aber ich muss die ganze Zeit nachdenken. Es ist schon ein seltsamer Zufall, dass Chat Noir Mademoiselle Bustier kennt. Und dass er meine Klassenkameraden kennt.

Das kann ja noch sein, da er auch in meinem Alter zu sein scheint. Aber dass er meine Klassenlehrerin kennt, ist schon merkwürdig.

Am Ende geht er noch auf meine Schule. Oder in meine Klasse. Aber in meiner Klasse hat doch nur Rose blonde Haare, sie kann unmöglich Chat Noir sein.

Und Adrien. Aber er kann auch nicht Chat Noir sein. Die beiden sind so verschieden. Adrien ist höflich und freundlich und Chat macht immer Wortwitze und flirtet mit mir. Sowas würde Adrien nie machen.

Ich schaue auf die Uhr.

23:46

Was schon so spät? Das letzte Mal, als ich auf die Uhr gesehen hatte war es 21:42 Uhr.  
Ich sollte wirklich mal schlafen. Oh, ich hab gar nicht in mein Tagebuch geschrieben. Vielleicht beruhigt mich das ein bisschen. Das tut es ja sonst immer.

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_du wirst nie erraten, was heute passiert ist. Also, meine Klassenlehrerin Mademoiselle Bustier wurde akumatisiert. Chat Noir und ich haben sie dann bekämpft, wie sonst auch, aber das seltsame war, dass er auch wusste, wie sie heißt._

_Bei meinen Klassenkameraden hat mich das nie gewundert, woher er die Namen kennt. Er ist ja auch so um die 15 Jahre alt, da ist es ja schon wahrscheinlich, dass er einige Leute in seinem Alter kennt._

_Aber dass er jetzt auch meine Klassenlehrerin kennt, ist komisch, oder?_

_Spioniert er mir etwa hinterher? Ich meine, er mag mich ja. Das habe ich ja schon bemerkt. Aber ob er so weit gehen würde, nur um mich besser kennen zu lernen?_

_Ich hätte ihm ja vielleicht einen Chance gegeben, wenn da nicht Adrien wäre._

_Warum muss das denn auch Alles so kompliziert sein?_

_Ich mag Adrien, aber Adrien mag Ladybug, genau wie Chat. Aber Adrien mag wie gesagt Ladybug und nicht die Person hinter der Maske._

_Zumindest sind Alya und Nino glücklich. Das freut mich so für die beiden. Vor allem nachdem Nino erst dachte, er wäre in mich verliebt. Das war vielleicht ein verrückter Tag._

_Nino wollte sich mit mir treffen und weil er das nicht alleine geschafft hat, hat Adrien das Treffen ausgemacht. Ich dachte, dass er auch da sein wird und Alya wollte mich coachen, doch Adrien hat Nino geholfen..._

_Warte. Das heißt er war auch im Zoo, als Alyas Vater akumatisiert wurde. Aber ihm ist wohl nichts passiert, oder zumindest hab ich ihn dort nicht gesehen._

_Zum Glück waren Chat Noir und ich so schnell dort, daher ist ja nicht so viel passiert._

_Oh, heute ist noch was Außergewöhnliches passiert: Ich war pünktlich in der Schule! Es wurde halt niemand heute Nacht und heute Morgen akumatisiert._

_Und weißt du, wer noch pünktlich war?_

_Adrien!_

_Alya meinte natürlich, dass das ja ein "seltsamer Zufall" wäre, aber es war und ist, wie gesagt, ein Zufall._

_Naja, ich versuche jetzt mal, zu schlafen. Es ist schon nach 00:00 Uhr._

_Gute Nacht, Tagebuch!_

_Deine Mari_


	7. Chapter 7

**Marinettes POV**

*Biep Biep Biep*

Oh Gott, ich hätte gestern nicht so lange wach bleiben dürfen. Naja egal. Ich muss trotzdem aufstehen. Aber wir haben heute eine Freistunde, in der ich mich hoffentlich mit Adrien unterhalten kann.

Ich stehe auf, ziehe mich an und gehe runter ins Esszimmer. Dort hat meine Maman auch schon das Essen vorbereitet. Sie hat Pfannkuchen mit Gesichtern aus Blaubeeren gemacht.

Schnell esse ich so viel ich kann, bedanke mich bei ihr, schnappe meine Tasche und renne aus der Tür. Dabei stolpere ich, kann mich aber noch an einer Laterne festhalten. Erst dann bemerke ich Alya, auf die ich wahrscheinlich gefallen wäre, wäre da nicht die Laterne gewesen.

"Mari was sollte das denn?"

"Bin gestolpert. Sorry Alya, ich hab nicht so viel Schlaf bekommen. War noch sehr lange wach."

"Sieht man dir garnicht an."

Sogar ich kann ihren sarkastischen Ton heraushören. Sie lacht und wir gehen in Richtung Schule. Dort angekommen sehe ich Chloé, die mit Adrien flirtet. Wut kocht in mir hoch. Ich entschließe mich jedoch, das Gefühl zu ignorieren und gehe mit Alya in die Schulen. Dann laufen wir zu unserem Klassenzimmer und warten, dass die Glocke läutet.

Fünf Minuten später kommen auch Adrien und Nino zu uns. Adrien sieht heute irgendwie anders aus. Er schaut mich auch nicht an und redet nicht. Ich sehe kurz Alya an und auch sie hat bemerkt, dass Adrien sich komisch verhält.

Dann kommt auch schon die Vertretungslehrerin, da sich Mademoiselle Bustier fürs erste frei genommen hat, und schließt den Klassenraum auf.

Die ersten beiden Stunden Deutsch gehen schnell vorbei. In der Pause unterhalte ich mich mit Alya.

"Adrien sieht heute irgendwie deprimiert aus, findest du nicht?"

Ich schaue besorgt zu Adrien, der mit Nino auf einer Bank sitzt. Nino scheint auch nicht zu wissen, was los ist. Ratlos sieht er Adrien an.

"Ja, aber keine Ahnung, was passiert sein kann. Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach?"

"Aber wie? Ich schaffe das doch nicht, Alya."

"Du schaffst das schon! Und ich weiß auch schon, wann du mit ihm reden kannst."

Alya grinst mich an.

"In der Freistunde?"

"In der Freistunde."

Es klingelt. Die Pause ist vorbei. Jetzt habe ich noch die Doppelstunde Mathe und die Pause danach, um mich auf das Gespräch mit Adrien vorzubereiten.

Die Mathestunde vergeht viel zu schnell. Ich habe zwar nichts verstanden, aber ich konnte mich auch kaum konzentrieren.

Nervös packe ich meine Sachen zusammen. Mehrmals fallen mir Stifte runter, doch zum Glück ist Adrien schon draußen und sieht nicht, wie tollpatschig ich bin.

Als ich endlich aus dem Klassenraum draußen bin, sind schon die ersten fünf Minuten der Pause vorbei. Schnell laufe ich zu Alya, die bei den Schließfächern auf mich wartet.

"Bist du bereit Marinette?"

"Ja, ich denke schon."

Dann sehe ich Adrien aus meinem Augenwinkel. Alya stubst mich an und zeigt auf ihn.

"Das ist deine Chance Mari!"

Ich drehe mich zu ihm und laufe in seine Richtung. Meine Hände schwitzen vor Aufregung. Dann stehe ich vor ihm.

"Hi."

"Hey Marinette"


	8. Chapter 8

**Marinettes POV**

"Was ist denn los? Du siehst den ganzen Tag schon so betrübt aus. Äh also du musst es mir auch nicht sagen, wenn du das nicht willst."

_Dass ich immer entweder stottere oder so schnell reden muss. Hallo? Ich will eine normale Konversation mit ihm führen können._

"Schon gut. Also du weißt ja, dass ich bei meinem Vater lebe. Meine Mutter sehe ich nur sehr selten, so einmal im Jahr, entweder an meinem Geburtstag oder an Weihnachten."

_Oh der Arme!_

"Und jetzt habe ich erfahren, dass sie hier in Paris war und sich mit meinem Vater getroffen hat. Mir hat weder sie, noch mein Vater was erzählt. Von meinem Vater hätte ich das auch nicht erwartet, weil er ziemlich distanziert mir gegenüber ist und er immer mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt ist."

Adrien seufzt. Er tut mir so leid. Am liebsten würde ich ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber das traue ich mich nicht.

"Vielleicht hat sie eine Überraschung für dich und deshalb hat sie dir Nichts gesagt?"

Irgendwie muss ich seine Laune doch verbessern können. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht mich an. Er umarmt mich.

"Danke, dass du versuchst, mich aufzuheitern, Mari."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Alya, wie sie mir den Daumen nach oben zeigt . Ich erwidere Adriens Umarmung. Plötzlich klingelt es und wir rücken ein Stück auseinander.

"Kommst du mit in die Bücherei? Ich wollte mit Nino dorthin."

"Gerne. Ich hole noch kurz Alya."

Schnell renne ich zu meiner besten Freundin. Glücklicherweise falle ich trotz meiner Nervosität nicht hin.

"Kommst du mit in die Bücherei?"

Ich frage Alya direkt, um möglichen Kommentaren von ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, die mich noch nervöser machen würden.

"Klar. Ich will dir ja nicht die Nähe deines 'Zukünftigen' vorenthalten."

Geschockt blicke ich sie an.

"Alya!"

"Und außerdem ist Nino auch dort."

Sie grinst mich an. Ich boxe ihr leicht gegen den Arm.

Wir gehen also in die Bücherei. Adrien und Nino sitzen mit Juleka und Rose an einem runden Tisch. Zwischen Adrien und Juleka sind noch zwei Plätze frei. Wir wollen die vier gerade begrüßen, als Chloé sich an uns vorbei drängt, sich Adrien an den Hals wirft und sich neben ihn setzen möchte.

"Äh Chloé, wir haben die Plätze für Marinette und Alya freigehalten."

Chloé starrt ihn wütend an.

"Mit mir hättest du es viel besser als mit diesen beiden stillosen Losern."

Beleidigt rauscht sie mit Sabrina im Schlepptau davon.

"Danke, Adrien. Schön, dass du ihr auch mal gezeigt hast, dass sie dich nicht immer nur herumkommandieren kann."

Alya nickt ihm zu und setzt sich auf den Platz neben Juleka. Ich stehe wie paralysiert da und bewundere, wie mutig Adrien doch sein kann.

"Mari? Alles in Ordnung?"

Adriens Frage reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Schnell setze ich mich hin, wobei mir mein Zeichenheft auf den Boden fällt. Adrien hebt es auf und betrachtet die aufgeschlagene Seite.

"Du kannst voll gut zeichnen, Mari. Was genau hast du hier gemalt?"

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Seite.  _Oh nein! Das ist die Zeichnung von Tikki._

"Äh das ist ein Kuscheltier beziehungsweise Schlüsselanhänger, was ich mal entworfen habe."

_Puh, nochmal gerettet._

"Darf ich mir die Zeichnungen mal anschauen?"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Natürlich."

Die restliche Freistunde schaut Adrien sich meine Zeichnungen an. Alya und Nino gehen irgendwann weg, um sich was zu essen zu holen und kommen erst zur nächsten Stunde wieder. Diese Stunde, Bio, geht zum Glück schnell vorbei.

Ich will gerade nach Hause laufen, als mich jemand am Arm festhält. Es ist Adrien.

"Hey, hast du am Wochenende Zeit? Da ist eine Party in der Nähe vom Eiffelturm. Es ist eine ziemlich exklusive Party für Jugendliche. Wenn man eingeladen ist, darf man bis zu zwei Begleitungen mitbringen."

"Äh ja ich müsste Zeit haben. Ich melde mich dann nochmal bei dir."

"Okay, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkommst."

Er lächelt mich an.

"Okay. Ich muss jetzt aber nach Hause. Bis dann!"

"Tschüss!"

Er winkt mir kurz zu und ich laufe nach Hause.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marinettes POV**

"Weißt du schon, was du am Samstag anziehen wirst?"

Ich drehe mich in meinem Bett auf den Bauch.

"Nein, Alya. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, was genau ich anziehen werde."

Es klopft an der Tür.

"Warte kurz, Alya."

Ich lege mein Handy kurz zur Seite. Meine Mutter kommt ins Zimmer.

"Marinette, am Wochenende kommt uns Großonkel Wang wieder besuchen. Sie wollen den Kochwettbewerb wiederholen, in der Hoffnung, dass er diesmal ohne besondere "Zwischenfälle" von Statten geht."

"Ah okay. Wann kommt er denn hierher Maman?"

"Er kommt schon am Freitagabend, die Show wird dann Samstags gefilmt. Und am Sonntag fliegt er wieder zurück."

"Also könnte ich am Samstag mit Adrien auf eine Party gehen?"

Ich mache einen Schmollmund.

"Natürlich meine Kleine."

"Danke, danke, danke, Maman!"

Meine Mutter lächelt kurz.

"Aber am Freitag solltest du hier sein. Schlaf gut!"

Sie gibt mir kurz einen Kuss auf meine Haare und verlässt mein Zimmer wieder.

Ich nehme mein Handy wieder in die Hand.

"Bin wieder da, Alya."

"Mari, tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich muss meine Schwestern ins Bett bringen, weil meine Eltern aus sind. Bis morgen!"

"Tschüss!"

_Übermorgen ist schon die Party. Ach, ich bin schon sooo aufgeregt. Wie soll ich das bitte überleben? Den ganzen Abend mit Adrien zu verbringen..._

_Oh nein! Was ist, wenn er mich auffordert, mit ihm zu tanzen? Ich trete ihm dann wegen meiner Tollpatschigkeit wahrscheinlich auf die Füße._

_Ich kann ja eigentlich tanzen, aber so wie ich mich kenne, vermassele ich das in seiner Nähe._

_Ich sollte mich erstmal um mein Outfit kümmern. Es ist erst viertel vor zehn. Da kann ich mich ja nochmal darum kümmern._

"Tikki, möchtest du mir vielleicht helfen, mir Klamotten für die Party rauszusuchen?"

"Gerne doch, Marinette!"

Ich laufe zu meinem Sofa, wo ich schon verschiedene Kleidungsstücke ausgesucht hatte.

Drei Outfits haben es in die engere Auswahl geschafft:

-Einmal ein grünes schulterfreies Oberteil mit knielangen Jeans und blauen Ballerinas.

-Dann ein weißes Kleid ohne Ärmel mit roten und rosa Blüten darauf und einem roten Band als Gürtel (von mir designt!). Dazu würde ich dann meine rosa Ballerinas anziehen.

-Und als letztes ein einfaches rosa Top mit schwarzem Blazer und weißen Shorts. Auch hier würde ich meine rosafarbenen Ballerinas anziehen.

"So, Tikki das sind die drei Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Was steht mir am besten?"

"Marinette, dir stehen doch alle diese Outfits!"

Tikki lacht.

"Danke, Tikki. Aber es muss das beste Outfit sein! Immerhin gehe ich mit Adrien auf eine Party."

"Hm, an deiner Stelle würde ich das letzte Outfit anziehen. Das entspricht deinem Stil, ist aber etwas schicker als deine Alltagskleidung."

"Ja, das hört sich gut an. Vielen Dank, Tikki!"

Ich gehe kurz an meinen Schreibtisch und hole einen Cookie aus der Keksdose, die ich seit ich Ladybug bin dort stehen habe.

"Als Dank für deine Unterstützung."

Ich gebe Tikki den Keks.

"Dankeschön!"

Tikki fliegt kurz im Kreis und beißt dann in den Schokoladenkeks.

"Du solltest aber schlafen gehen, Marinette. Dann bekommst du auch mal mehr Schlaf und falls morgen früh etwas wegen Hawk Moth passieren sollte, bist du ausgeschlafen."

"Damit hast du recht, Tikki. Dann lass dir deinen Cookie noch schmecken."

Ich gehe ins Bad und mache mich bettfertig. Dann sage ich Tikki noch Gute Nacht und schlafe kurz darauf auch ein.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marinettes POV**

*Am Samstagnachmittag*

Ich öffne die Haustür und umarme Alya, die davor steht.

"Danke, dass du vorbeigekommen bist. Ich kann deine Hilfe echt gebrauchen!"

Alya winkt gelassen ab und wir gehen hoch in mein Zimmer. Dort zeige ich ihr das Outfit, das ich anziehen werde.

"Super Wahl! Das bleibt deinem Stil treu."

"Hast du irgendwelche Ideen für das Make Up?"

"Ja, ich würde nicht zu viel machen. Ein bisschen Wimperntusche und vielleicht rosa Lippenstift, wenn du einen in der passenden Farbe hast."

Ich nicke und suche nach einem rosafarbenen Lippenstift. Tatsächlich finde ich einen, der dem rosa des Tops ziemlich ähnlich ist. Vor meinem Spiegel trage ich Lippenstift und Wimperntusche auf.

Ich blicke zu Alya, die gerade einen Artikel für ihren LadyBlog schreibt.

"Ist das so in Ordnung?"

Sie blickt kurz hoch und hebt den Daumen, bevor sie weiter auf ihrem Handy herumtippt.

"Zieh die Klamotten an, es ist schon halb fünf."

_Unglaublich wie sie es schafft, gleichzeitig zu reden und zu schreiben._

Ich gehe kurz ins Bad, um mich umzuziehen. Am Ende blicke ich in den Spiegel. Das Top und der Lippenstift haben in diesem Licht tatsächlich den gleichen Farbton.

Ich gehe wieder zu Alya, die mit ihrem Artikel fertig ist.

"Was meinst du?"

"Du siehst super aus, Mari! Wenn Adrien jetzt nicht merkt, was für ein tolles Mädchen du bist, dann ist er entweder blind oder bescheuert."

Wir blicken uns kurz an und fangen an, zu lachen. Ich schaue kurz auf die Uhr. Fast viertel vor. Das heißt, Adrien müsste gleich hier sein.

"Adrien ist gleich hier. Alya, ich glaube ich schaffe das doch nicht. Willst du nicht statt mir hingehen?"

"Nein, Mari. Du schaffst das. Du wurdest schon so oft mit Chloé fertig, da wirst du es jetzt auch schaffen, mit Adrien auf eine Party zu gehen. Es wird ja nichts passieren. Er wird dir ja nicht gleich einen Heiratsantrag machen."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blicke ich Alya an.

"Mari, nimm das nicht so ernst. Amüsier dich, hab Spaß und bleib du selbst! Das ist das Wichtigste."

Es klingelt an der Tür. Ich zucke zusammen.

"Oh mein Gott, das ist Adrien! Alya,..."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, du gehst jetzt mit dem Jungen in den du verliebt bist auf eine Party. Du wirst jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Du wirst jetzt vor die Tür gehen und einen schönen Abend haben."

Alya packt mich an den Schultern und schiebt mich in Richtung Treppe.

"Warte, meine Tasche."

Ich laufe noch kurz zu meinem Bett, um sie zu holen, als meine Mutter mich schon ruft.

"Okay Alya. Ich muss jetzt los. Bis dann!"

Ich laufe schnell die Treppe runter. Adrien steht vor der Tür zum Flur. Er sieht großartig aus. Adrien trägt ein weißes Hemd mit einer schwarzen Hose. Er lächelt mir zu und umarmt mich kurz zur Begrüßung.

"Marinette, sei um halb zwölf bitte spätestens wieder zu Hause."

Meine Mutter kommt zu uns.

"Habt einen schönen Abend ihr zwei!"

Sie zwinkert uns zu und ich ziehe Adrien schnell mit mir aus der Tür, um weiteren peinlichen Kommentaren aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Tschüss, Maman!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Marinettes POV**

Vor dem Haus steht die Limousine von Adrien. Vorne sitzt Adriens riesiger Bodyguard, der irgendwie immer mies gelaunt aussieht.

Adrien öffnet mir die Autotür und steigt dann auf der anderen Seite ein. Sein Bodyguard fährt los, sobald wir angeschnallt sind.

"Deine Eltern sind immer so nett und freundlich, Mari."

"Hm, ja. Aber sie können auch sehr peinlich sein."

Ich könnte gefühlt tausende Geschichten dazu erzählen.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch Eltern wie du. Oder zumindest Eltern, die Zeit für mich haben oder sich für mich persönlich interessieren."

Man hört die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Ich lege ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hey, mach dir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken, ja? Wir sollten den Abend genießen."

_Huch, was ist denn mit mir los? Ich kann einigermaßen normal mit Adrien umgehen. Naja, vielleicht kommt das noch von dem, was Alya vorhin zu mir gesagt hat._

Er seufzt.

"Ja, du hast ja Recht."

Kurz darauf halten wir vor einem größeren Gebäude mit dem Eiffelturm in Sicht. Es ist im gleichen Stil wie die umliegenden Häuser gebaut. In der Mitte der Gebäudefront ist eine große Glastür. Es sieht aus wie ein Hotel.

Vor der Tür steht ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug. Er blickt Adrien und mich an, als wir aussteigen. Adrien redet noch kurz mit dem Fahrer, bevor wir zur Tür laufen.

"Namen?"

Der Mann holt ein Klemmbrett aus seinem Jackett.

"Ich bin Adrien Agreste und das ist meine Begleitung, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Kurz unsicher blickt er zu mir, fragend, ob er meinen Namen richtig gesagt hat. Ich nicke ihm lächelnd zu.

Der Wachmann überfliegt seine Liste und öffnet uns die Tür nachdem er unsere Namen gefunden hat.

Wir betreten eine große Halle. Der Boden ist aus weißen Fliesen mit grauen Sprenkeln. Die Wände sind cremefarben mit goldenen Verzierungen.

Auf der linken Seite führt eine Treppe nach oben, rechts sind einige Sessel und Tische, an denen einige Jugendliche Platz genommen haben.

Sie scheinen alle aus eher reicheren Familien zu kommen. Zumindest ihre Kleidung lässt das vermuten.  _Das hätte ich mir ja auch denken können. Spätestens als Adrien gesagt hat, dass es eine "exklusive Party ist"._

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand ist eine offene Tür, die in einen abgedunkelten Raum führt. Dort sind um einiges mehr Leute. Sie tanzen unter dem Funkeln einer Diskokugel und dem Flackern verschiedener Scheinwerfer.

Auf den ersten Blick erkenne ich niemanden. Aber das ist auch fast unmöglich im flackernden Licht.

Adrien nimmt meine Hand. Fragend sehe ich ihn an.

"Hast du Lust zu tanzen?"

Ich nicke schüchtern. Meine Stimme wäre in diesem Moment sowieso nicht laut genug, um die Musik zu übertönen.

Adrien zieht mich hinter sich auf die Tanzfläche.

"Du kennst Discofox?"

Ich nicke. Das ist so der Standardtanz, der fast immer getanzt wird.

Adrien legt meine linke Hand auf seinen Arm, während er mich am Rücken fasst und nimmt meine rechte Hand in seine linke.

Wir beginnen zu tanzen. Am Anfang haben wir ein paar Schwierigkeiten, da das Tempo des Liedes sehr rasant ist, doch wir gewöhnen uns schnell daran.

_Dieser Moment könnte ewig andauern..._


	12. Chapter 12

Marinettes POV

Das Lied ist vorbei und Adrien dreht mich abschließend und wir deuten beide eine leichte Verbeugung an. Wir lachen.

Das nächste Lied beginnt zu spielen. Es ist ein ruhigeres Lied und die Leute um uns herum beginnen, Walzer zu tanzen.

Auch Adrien und ich wollen tanzen, als plötzlich Chloé vor uns auftaucht.

"Adrikins! Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist. Lass uns tanzen!"

Sie ignoriert mich total und nimmt seine Hand, um ihn zum Tanzen zu bewegen.

"Chloé tut mir Leid, aber ich möchte gerade mit Mari tanzen."

Jetzt erst realisiert Chloé, dass ich neben den beiden stehe.

"Mit ihr gibst du dich ab? Du solltest dir wirklich gut überlegen, mit wem du Zeit verbringst."

Ihre Drohung hängt in der Luft nachdem sie davon gerauscht ist.

Entschuldigend blickt Adrien mich an.

"Chloé ist sehr besitzergreifend. Und früher war sie die einzige Freundin, die ich hatte, daher hat sie auch immer meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommen und es passt ihr jetzt nicht, dass ich neue Freunde wie dich finde."

Ein leichter Stich durchzuckt mein Herz, als er mich als Freund bezeichnet. Trotzdem nicke ich.

Er bietet mir seine Hand an, um weiter zu tanzen.

"Weißt du, vorher habe ich nie wirklich Freunde gehabt. Immer war nur Chloé da. Und auf Partys war ich schon gar nicht. Mein Vater wollte das nicht. Ich war schon überrascht, dass er mir das hier erlaubt hat. Deshalb bin ich froh, dass du-"

Er wird von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Erschrocken drehen wir uns in die Richtung, aus der der Knall kam. Jemand hat die Wand zur Eingangshalle durchbrochen. Durch dieses Loch dringt ein letzter Rest Tageslicht in den Raum.

Ich versuche, zu erkennen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, doch ich kann nichts erkennen.

Die Musik spielt nicht mehr. Man hört nur das Stimmengemurmel der Feiernden.

Doch plötzlich ertönt wieder Musik. Sie ist leise, doch die Leute am anderen Ende des Saals fangen plötzlich an, zu tanzen. Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mehr zu erkennen.

Etwas über den Köpfen der Jugendlichen sehe ich ein blondhaariges Mädchen mit einer lilafarbenen Maske um ihre Augen. Sie scheint die Musik zu verursachen.

Sie begibt sich in die Menschenmenge und bahnt sich ihren Weg in unsere Richtung. Die Leute, an denen sie vorbeigeht, beginnen zu tanzen und machen ihre Platz.

"Adrien, wir sollten hier weg."

Er nickt und zieht mich mit zu dem Loch in der Wand. Wir rennen in das Foyer und weiter in einen kleinen Flur, den ich vorher nicht gesehen habe.

Am Ende des Flurs halten wir an. Vor uns sind die Toiletten. Ich drehe mich um. Noch sehe ich das akumatisierte Mädchen nicht, aber ich kann schon ihre Musik hören.

Adrien schubst mich in die Mädchentoiletten.

"Bleib da drin! Dort bist du etwas sicherer."

Ich renne schnell in eine der Kabinen und öffne meine Tasche.

"Tikki, verwandle mich!"

Kurz darauf stand ich in meinem Superheldenoutfit vor den WCs, bereit, mich dem Mädchen entgegenzustellen.

Da kam sie auch schon den Gang entlang. Sie trug ein blaues und lilafarbenes Kleid, blaue Schuhe und eine lila Haarspange zusätzlich zu ihrer Maske. Ihre blonden Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

"Chloé?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Marinettes POV**

Ich erkannte sie in dem Moment, in dem Chat Noir aus den Herrentoiletten gesprungen kam.

"Ich bin nicht Chloé. Nennt mich Musician, wenn ihr das gleich noch könnt!"

Mit diesen Worten tauchten Schallplatten in ihren Händen auf, die sie wie Frisbees nach uns wirft. Chat Noir und ich weichen diesen aus und wehren sie ab. Doch das erzürnt "Musician" nur noch mehr.

"Gleich werdet ihr euch nicht mehr so wehren!"

Plötzlich hält sie einen Lautsprecher in der Hand. Sie lacht hämisch, bevor sie auf einen Knopf drückt. Leise beginnt der Lautsprecher Musik abzuspielen.

Mir wird leicht schwindelig.

"Chat Noir! Ohren zu halten!"

Zum Glück reagiert er schnell genug und wir halten uns beide die Ohren zu, als das Mädchen die Lautstärke erhöht.

Mir wird noch schwindeliger und ich gebe Chat Noir ein Zeichen, wieder in die Toiletten zu gehen. Er nickt und wir fliehen durch die WC-Fenster wieder nach draußen.

Wir rennen in eine Seitenstraße, um uns kurz abzusprechen.

"Wir brauchen irgendwas, damit wir ihre Musik nicht hören."

Chat Noir blickt auf einen Laden gegenüber der kleinen Gasse. Ein Elektrofachgeschäft.

"Super Idee, Kätzchen!"

Wir laufen in den Laden. Der Besitzer blickt uns überrascht an.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir! Was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Wir bräuchten zwei Paar ihrer schalldichten Kopfhörer."

Chat zeigt auf ein Modell, dass direkt neben dem Verkaufstresen hängt.

"Wir bringen sie Ihnen später natürlich wieder zurück."

Der Verkäufer sieht ihn an und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Behaltet sie ruhig. Ihr rettet Paris so oft, da sollt ihr auch mal etwas als Dank bekommen."

Wir bedanken uns schnell bei ihm, setzen die schwarzen beziehungsweise dunkelblauen Kopfhörer auf und rennen wieder zurück zur Party.

Dort angekommen, sehen wir alle Leute tanzen. Einige tragen die akumatisierte Chloé auf Händen durch den Raum.

Als sie uns entdeckt, zeigt sie mit dem Finger auf uns und ruft den Jugendlichen etwas zu. Diese rennen daraufhin auf uns zu. Wir laufen schnell die Treppe hinauf und verstecken uns in einer Abstellkammer.

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, zu fühlen, wann die Leute weg sind. Tatsächlich bebt der Boden leicht, als sie vor dem Raum vorbeilaufen.

Als niemand mehr in der Nähe zu sein scheint, hebe ich probeweise die eine Seite des Kopfhörers an. Tatsächlich ist es still. Ich nehme die Kopfhörer ab und Chat tut es mir gleich.

"Ich glaube, der Akuma ist in ihrer Haarspange."

Er nickt zustimmend.

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch irgendwie an ihre Haarspange kommen. Am besten müssten wir sie in einem engen Raum oder Flur überrumpeln können, da sie ihre Marionetten dort nicht so gut einsetzen kann."

"Du bist ja ein cleveres Kerlchen! Aber wir sollten erstmal hier weg und vielleicht wieder nach unten in den Flur vor den Toiletten gehen, da haben wir noch einen Fluchtweg."

"Okay."

Wir setzen die Kopfhörer wieder auf und machen uns auf den Weg nach unten.

Unten sind etwa zehn Leute und "Musician". Allerdings bemerken sie uns nicht und wir können uns in Richtung des Flurs schleichen.

Doch kurz bevor wir diesen erreichen, entdeckt uns ein Junge.

Die Jugendlichen verfolgen uns und wir rennen schnell in den Flur. Doch ein Mädchen ist um einiges schneller als die Anderen. Sie holt uns fast ein, doch stolpert und schlägt Chat die Kopfhörer vom Kopf.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen bleibt er stehen.

_Oh nein! Jetzt wird er auch zu einer Marionette Chloés. Mist!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Marinettes POV**

Chloé scheint den Leuten irgendwelche Anweisungen zu geben. Die Jugendlichen rennen weiter auf mich zu und ich versuche, sie nur hinfallen zu lassen.

Als alle auf dem Boden liegen, renne ich aus dem Flur in "Musicians" Richtung. Ich habe sie fast erreicht, als mich Chat Noir zur Seite wirft. Ich schaffe es, mich ab zu rollen und wieder aufzustehen.

_Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen, diese Musik auszuschalten._

Chat Noir rennt auf mich zu. Seine Hände sind von schwarzen Partikeln umgeben. Er hat seinen Kataklysmos eingesetzt.

Ich mache ein Rad zur Seite um ihm auszuweichen. Er rennt mir weiter hinterher. Mein Blick fällt auf die Sitzecke. Schnell laufe ich dorthin. Ich drehe mich zu Chat um.

"Trau dich doch!"

Er hebt die Hände, bereit, mich zu vernichten. Doch ich schleudere schnell einen der zum Glück sehr leichten Tische in seine Richtung. Er wehrt diesen mit seinen Händen ab und der Tisch zerfällt zu dunkelgrauem Staub.

"Glücksbringer!"

Ein Eimer voll mit Honig erscheint in meiner Hand. Schnell scanne ich die Umgebung.

Der Honig muss auf den Lautsprecher, um dahin zu kommen, muss ich an Chat vorbei, dazu kann ich den Sessel vor mir als Sprunghilfe nutzen.

Ich springe von dem Sessel über Chat Noir und laufe zu "Musician". Verwirrt sieht sie mich an. Ich schütte den Honig über den Lautsprecher.

Der Honig sollte die Lautstärke dämpfen. Dennoch nehme ich meine Kopfhörer noch nicht ab.

Chloé scheint mich anzuschreien, aber ich höre sie ja nicht. Schnell schnappe ich mir die Haarspange und zerbreche sie. Ein kleiner Akuma flattert heraus und ich verwandle ihn wieder zurück.

Alles wird wieder repariert und Chloé verwandelt sich wieder zurück. Meine Ohrringe piepsen.

 _Ich sollte schnell verschwinden, bevor auch ich mich wieder zurückverwandele_.

Ich renne wieder in die Mädchentoiletten.

"Tikki, verwandele mich zurück."

Und schon stehe ich wieder in meinen normalen Klamotten da.

_Oh nein. Hoffentlich ist Adrien nichts passiert! Ihn habe ich total vergessen._

Schnell stürze ich aus dem WC, um gerade noch mitzubekommen, wie Adrien aus dem Jungsklo kommt.

"Gehts dir gut?"

Besorgt sehe ich ihn an.

"Ja, ich äh... hab mich die ganze Zeit in der Jungentoilette versteckt. Dir ist doch auch Nichts passiert?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

"Gut."

Er lächelt mich an.

Wir gehen wieder nach vorne, wo mittlerweile auch die anderen Jugendlichen eingetroffen sind. Der Veranstalter sorgt gerade für Ruhe.

"Meine Damen und Herren, so Leid es mir tut, aber wir müssen die Feier leider abbrechen. Nach einem solchen Zwischenfall sollten Sie sich erstmal erholen. Wir werden Sie benachrichtigen, wann wir die Party nachholen. Einen schönen Abend noch!"

"Oh, schade. Dann rufe ich mal "den Gorilla" an, dass er uns abholen soll."

_Adrien sieht traurig aus. Das kann ich ja nachvollziehen, wenn er vorher noch nie eine Party erlebt hat._

Kurz darauf steht auch schon die Limousine der Agrestes vor der Tür und Adrien und ich werden nach Hause gefahren.

Bei mir angekommen steigt Adrien auch noch einmal aus, um mich zu verabschieden.

"Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, Mari. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Ich merke, wie ich rot werde und will abwinken, als er mich umarmt.

"Danke."

Er läuft wieder zum Auto und winkt mir zu, als er wegfährt. Paralysiert stehe ich da und sehe ihm hinterher.


End file.
